Loves Midnight Sun
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: A Bonnie and Marcy story and their relationship. Sorry i suck at summaries. GirlxGirl. princess bubblgum & marceline love.
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnie wait." Marceline said scooting back against the head bord.

"I've waited long enough." She said crashing her lips against marcelines' while holding her up.

It was a passionate rough kiss leaving marceline breathless and blushing madly even up to her ears. Bonnie made her way to marcelines neck kissing and biting on those sensitive bit marks. Marceline moaned in pleasure while holding her head. They both have been waiting for forever for this day to happen. Bonnie pressed her knee against Marcelines sweet spot and began rubbing.

"No I'll" marceline said getting cut off by a kiss. Her moan of ecstasy stifled.

Bonnie raised up and looked at the overly excited, madly blushing, trembling, tongue hanging, and fang showing vampire in front of her. It made her want to ravage her body til it only needed her. Pulling up the others shirt she exposed to pretty tittes very hard purple nipples. Rubbing her thumb over a nipple she got a moan in response. Smiling she bent down and sucked and licked each nipple. She made sure to graze the very top of each nipple getting an even bigger response from that.

Bonnie started to kiss her from her neck all the way down to the real prize. As Bonnie started to unbutton her pants she stopped her.

"Wake up...wake up...wake up."

Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up scratching her head. "Dammit always at the important part."

Today was a big day she planned on telling marceline how she felt about her. She was scared however because they are bffs what if it ruins there relationship. What if she hated her. Pushing those thoughts aside she opened her closet. Putting on a black dressy tank, red skinny jeans, and black vans. Quickly swallowing two pastries she locked her door and started to make the short walk to marcelines house. Bonnie lived in Ooos capital Candyville. Marceline lived in cave in the woods because she didn't like people like that.

Every time marceline crossed her mind her would skip a beat as if it's getting ready to jump out. She couldn't wait to see that toothy smile or that angelic voice. She felt that marceline was the one for her.

Knocking at her rather loudly always got her up and pouty.

"Stop it Bonnie its to early. Why didn't you tell me you were coming over." Marceline said floating back up to her room. With Bonnie on her heels. "Ugh! I could have cleaned and I look a mess." She said standing in front of the mirror messing with her hair.

Bonnie came up behind her and put her hands on the dresser corning marceline. "I think you look beautiful." She said staring marceline in the eyes.

Marceline felt her face blushing and turned away. "Thank you." She went to her closet. "Ill meet you down stairs Bonnie."

"Alright Marcy." Bonnie said with smirk because she noticed her freeze at the sound of the nickname.

Marcelines heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe what Bonnie had just said. On top of that she almost acted on her urge to turn around and kiss her. Flipping through her closet til she found what she wanted. She put on a black crop T that had stars on it, white shorts, and panda slippers. Coming down the stairs she noticed Bonnie had already put in a movie. Instead of joining her right away she went and got some strawberries.

"So where am I suppose to sit?" Marceline said looking at Bonnie laid out on her couch.

Panting her lap "You can sit right here." Bonnie said smiling.

"Ok but no funny business." Marcy said blushing and sitting down.

"You don't have to sit so far away Marcy I won't bit...unless you want me to." Bonnie said starring at her.

Marceline was blushing up to her ears. "Can you play the movie?" She said almost a whisper.

Bonnie put in the scariest movie she could find just hoping Marcy would jump her way. She got her wish or struck of luck.

"Ahhh!" Marcy screamed jumping and trying to hide behind Bonnie.

"I'm sorry." Marcy said a little shakey.

"Its ok lay back down." Bonnie said pulling her back on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her smiling to herself.

There was an awkward silence for a well. They waiting for the other to say something while trying to build up confidence to say there secret.

"Um marceline I have something to tell you." Bonnie said never loosening her hold. "I...I love you...I'm in love with you."

"I love you to Bonnie." Marceline said facing her. "I have been so worried that you wouldn't love me back."

"You've never been that bright." Bonnie said rubbing her thumb on Marcy's check laughing softly.

"Hey" marceline said holding her check as well.

"Can I kiss you?" Bonnie asked heart pounding.

Their lips crashed together matching each others pace. Their lips were exactly like the other dreamed. Not wanting to part but needing to breath they looked at each other smiling panting. Putting her forehead on Bonnie's "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"That's my line." Bonnie said. "Its feels like I have loved you for forever and I haven't gotten the chance to yet."

"Let's go back to my room." Marceline said floating up holding Bonnie's hand.

"You have such a nice ass." Bonnie said climbing up the steps.

She jus watch as marceline stripped down to her underwear and bra and then laid on the bed. She moved on top of her and started kissing again very passionately and loving. Moving down to her bit marks licking them teasingly.

"Um Bonnibel wait I'm nervous." Marcy said touching the eager girl head.

"Alright my love I can wait til your ready." Bonnie said laying down beside her. She pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"So now we're girlfriend and girlfriend?" Marcy asked Bonnie while barring her head into the girls neck.

Laughing at her cute girlfriend "Of course baby" Bonnie said. "Lets go do something hmm like walking."

"Alright if you kiss me some more." Marcy said climbing on top of her girlfriend.

Smiling Bonnie happily obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing her passionately as she sat in her lap this was the best day for Bonnie. Gasping for air Marcy pulled away from her.

"Bonnie what about our walk?" Marcy asked a little out of it from the kiss.

"I haven't changed my mind we can walk later. I want to kiss you right now and get yu use to my touch." She said tracing around the top of Marcy's bra.

Marceline trembled at the slight touch but she wanted more. Taking Bonnie's hand she slid it under her bra. Bonnie looked up to an expression needing no word. She took off marcelines bra and kissed her chest going very slowly. Then she looked up at the girl she loved and kissed her deeply licking her lips as she pulled away. Bonnie took off Marcy's bra. She smiled and Eskimo kissed a nipple while slightly touching the other. She began sucking and licking each nipple. Never moving her hands lower than Marcy's waist. She wanted her to really want her beg her for it.

"I...I want to touch you to." Marcy said.

This caught Bonnie off guard. "Not yet beautiful I really won't beable to keep my hands off yu then." She said licking both nipples at the same time.

Marcy took Bonnie's hand and began to suck some of the pink out. This turned both of them on. She didn't drink all of it buy let some of it drip down out her mouth.

"You are one sexy ass vampire." Bonnie said grabbing her ass and slapping it and squeezing it while kissing her more roughly.

"Please Bonnie touch me there!" Marcy said pointing to her wet panties.

Bonnie laid her on the bed and she stared at the open legged vampire. Smirking all the more she leaned down and kissed her pussy. Then she sat up kissed Marcy's nose and said "Ima go make spaghetti for dinner." Then walked to the kitchen smirking.

Marcy sat there in disbelief at what het lover jus said. She wanted her so bad. All the places she touched just ached to be touched more by her.

Bonnie had walked in the kitchen to find that het girlfriend had no food as usual. Turning back around she went back to tell marcy. However when she got to the cracked the door she saw her playing with herself and calling out Bonnie. Bonnie watched til marcy laid there panting wildly before heading to the store.

"So where are we going for our walk?" Marcy asked putting her plate in the sink.

"Just somewhere." Bonnie said finishing the dishes.

Walking to the door Bonnie said "let's go beautiful." Smiling back at a blushing eye dodging vampire. Hand and hand they walked for a while just talking mostly about Bonnies work. Marceline was wondering how the smart Bonnie got to take a day off or days. She was a scientist and the best one in Ooo.

"Tell me how you manged to get free time easily." Marcy said floating above her.

"Oh I just finished this really big research project I was working on. It took me a long time I had to stay up some nights because I had to go back before the war." Bonnie said.

"What was it about?" Marcy asked.

"Oh nothing just something that I found really interesting and I can't get enough of it." Bonnie said. "You see that hill a little off over there that's where we are going but when we get closer were gonna have to be extra quiet alright?"

"K" Marcy said.

When they got a little closer marcy picked Bonnie up so her foot steps wouldn't be heard. As soon as they got right over the hill Bonnie motioned for her to be on the ground. They layed down and marcy whispered "so what are we doing?"

"Just wait a min. Love." Bonnie said

And then the forest below them came alive. The wind sneaked through the grass and burst through the trees. The little rushing stream calmed as the beaver put the final touches on its dam. The birds settled along with the other animals as if they were waiting for something. Then the northern wolf pack approached the opening from the woods. They looked around and walked up a lil perch made of rocks with the head female and male at the very top. The female began first she threw her head back and started her song. After a min. The male joined her and the clouds departed for the moonlights decent. It was like the packs spotlight.

Looking over at her beautiful girl beside her Bonnie laughed because marceline looked like she was gonna jump down there with them. Bonnie sat up and and took her hand pulling her towards her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Every time I look at you my heart feels like it might jump out onto your chest. I feel so selfish I want you all to myself. I want to kiss you and make love to you til your body only craves me. Even now I'm fighting my own self control to not push you down under me and have you barely breathing while I keep making you mine. I love you so fucking much. I been known from a early age that I want to spend eternity with you Marceline Abadeer. I really meant it when I said I wanted to take things slowly I don't want us to fall apart. I want us to last forever." Bonnie said holding marcy tightly.

Marcy was a deep purple from ear to ear. She was speechless and her fangs showed in her smile. "Bonnie I love you."

They kissed madly til they pulled apart breathing hard. Marceline smiled kissed Bonnie again and stood up. She pulled Bonnie up as well pulling her in for another kiss. Then she ran off down the hill with Bonnie chasing her. They played around laughing there heads off still to the packs music. The sky finally cleared with a full view of the stars and moon. Bonnie pulled marcy close and the kissed passionately. Then she twirled her around slowly admiring her full beauty in the moonlight. They kissed to the packs final song of the night.

They went back to marcys house for the night. Bonnie had work tomorrow instead of going home she knew cuddling with marcy would be way better.


End file.
